Problem: $\left(9x + 8\right)\left(8x + 2\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 9x \cdot \left(8x + 2\right) + 8 \cdot \left(8x + 2\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( 18x + 64x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + 82x + \left( 8 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + 82x + 16$